Persuasion
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Ami has some new things to discover about her body, can her girlfriend help her break the barrier she has placed on herself even if she is half a world away? Rated M! Contains Lesbian sexy goodness. read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: This is a new style of things for me, it was probably one of the most difficult thing I have written.

Contains; Lesbian sex, self pleasure, swear words, lemony goodness! Read and Review, no haters please!

_Persuasion_

Ami let out a long sigh as she took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose. Her days were usually long, but they felt longer because she had no one to go home to. Makoto was in France at a Chef's convention, she wanted Ami to go with her, but Ami had patients who were going to deliver soon so she couldn't leave. Makoto left at Ami's insistence, because of all people Ami knew how important dreams were and she also knew that they could tear relationships apart. Cooking was important to her love, and she wasn't about to take that away from her soul mate. Another sigh escaped her lips as she saw green eyes and long brown hair streak across her closed eye lids, she rubbed her face. She leaned forward on her desk looking at a photo of the two Makoto took right before she left. Ami smiled at the photo, her face grew slightly red at the memory. Makoto liked to bring Ami her lunch everyday, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to take her favorite doctor and fuck her blind on her desk. At this, the ache that had been growing between her legs for the past three weeks was growing steadily worse.

Ami wasn't a stranger to female anatomy, after all she was a doctor in that area of medicine. However, the thought of touching herself in a non-medical or sexual way didn't appeal to the young doctor. It made her uncomfortable to think about it at night when she tried to fall asleep without Makoto. She needed Makoto, and she needed the release that only Makoto could give her.

"I miss you Mako." Ami whispered.

Almost as if on cue her phone rang, she picked it up.

` _"__Ami.__"_ A soft, husky voice said.

"Makoto." Ami breathed, her tone of voice told Makoto everything she needed to know about her girlfriend's wellbeing.

_"__How __is __my __favorite __doctor?__"_ Makoto asked.

"Missing you." Ami replied.

_"__I __miss __you __too __Love.__"_ Makoto said.

"How is the convention? Learn anything new?" Ami asked trying to move the conversation along.

_"__Nothing __I __didn__'__t __already __know . __I __have __already __out __cooked __eight __top __chefs. __Some __people __aren__'__t __too __pleased, __but __I __am __just __a __natural. __I __wasn__'__t __trying __to __win;__I __was __just __doing __what __I __love. __There __are __some __who __have __offered __me __jobs __and __all __kinds __of __outrageous __things.__But __of __course __I __turn __them __down. __It__'__s __a__lot __of __work.__"_ Makoto replied, she yawned.

"You sound exhausted." Ami said concerned.

_"__You __sound __more __exhausted __than __I__do.__Are __you __not __sleeping __well __at __night __Ami?__" _Makoto asked.

"No I am not sleeping very well. I delivered three babies this week, and two more are on the way. So I'm not getting much sleep." Ami replied.

_"__You __have __a __migraine __don__'__t __you?__"_ Makoto asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ami asked pinching the bridge of her nose again.

_"__I __just __know, __besides __I __know __that __when __you __have __migraines __you __don__'__t __sleep __very __well.__" _Makoto replied a matter-of-factly.

"It's not just the migraines that keep me awake." Ami muttered.

_"__What__'__s __bothering __you __Ami-chan?__"_ Makoto asked.

Ami didn't respond right away, she didn't want to admit that she had urges. That she had a burn that she needed to take care of, she didn't want to admit to herself that she was a coward because she wouldn't touch herself. Makoto was a lot stronger than she was, Makoto wasn't afraid of her body, she embraced it, and she knew it inside and out. Makoto knew that Ami had confidence issues. She was embarrassed by her body and she wouldn't explore it the way she knew Makoto explored her own body. She knew Makoto could satisfy herself with a few flicks of her fingers, but that was something Ami could not and would not do.

_"__You __know __Ami ,__when __it__'__s __night __and __I __am __lying __in __bed, __I __think __about __you. __I __think __about __holding __you __and __kissing __you__… __do __you __think __about __me?__" _Makoto asked.

Ami didn't understand why the conversation suddenly became more intimate. But she decided to go along with Makoto for now.

"I always think about you." Ami replied.

_"__Of __course __my __thoughts __of __you __aren__'__t __always __g-rated__…__I __think __about __doing __all __sorts __of __things __with __you__…__to __you__…" _Makoto said.

Ami's groin tightened at Makoto's words, the conversation had changed so quickly she was afraid of where this might go.

"I think about that too." Ami said her voice cracking.

_"__I __love __the __way __your __body __feels __against __mine. __And __well __the __thoughts __get __more __inappropriate __from __there; __sometimes __I __can__'__t __control __my __thoughts.__" _Makoto said in a low, thick voice.

Ami swallowed hard, she knew what Makoto was trying to do. But her burn was growing too intense to ignore. She chose her next words carefully; she didn't want to give away her arousal.

"Enlighten me?" Ami asked almost panting.

Makoto smiled into the receiver, she was breaking down Ami's walls, she had been playing her cards carefully since she had left, trying to help Ami break this barrier, and now Makoto had her girlfriend right where she wanted her.

_"__What __are __you __wearing?__" _Makoto asked.

"Slacks, blouse, and my shoes." Ami replied.

_"__What __color __is __your __blouse?__"_ Makoto asked.

"Green." Ami replied quickly.

_"__The __one __that __I __bought __you ri__ght __before __I __left?__"_ Makoto asked.

"Yes." Ami replied.

_"__You __miss __me __that __much?__"_ Makoto asked, thought she already knew the answer.

"I miss you more than you know…" Ami replied.

_"__What __do __you __miss __about __me?__"_ Makoto asked.

"I miss your smell; the way you laugh…I can hardly sleep at night because I miss you lying next to me, kissing me, holding me. I need you Mako; I need you with me, inside of me." Ami replied before she could stop herself.

Ami rarely talked like that, even behind closed doors. This bold new side of Ami was a major turn on for Makoto. She sighed and shifted her position on her chair, her own arousal was getting close to danger level, but this was about Ami's release, not hers. She knew that the separation was taking a toll on Ami, and that she couldn't hold out much longer.

_"__Lock __your __office __door __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

Ami did as she was told, though she thought this an odd request from some one who was half a world away.

_"__Take __off __your __shoes.__" _Makoto said.

It was a simple request, but it was loaded with lust. Ami slid her feet out of her shoes, even going the extra step to remove her socks.

_"__Now __put __the __phone __on __the __hook __and __put __me __on __speaker, __you__'__re __going __to __need __both __hands.__" _ Makoto said.

"Mako…I…" Ami started, but any protests were cut off abruptly.

_"__Just __do __it __Ami.__" _Makoto said firmly.

"You're on speaker." Ami said defeated.

_"__Now __unbutton __your __blouse__…__tell __me ,__what __color __is __your __bra_?_" _Makoto asked.

"It's green." Ami breathed.

Her skin was on fire as each button came undone underneath her fingers.

_"__I __miss __you __so __much __Ami__…__I __miss __your __laugh__…__I __miss __the __way __you __whisper __my __name __when __I __kiss __your __neck__…__whisper __for __me __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

"Makoto…" Ami rasped as her hands moved over her neck.

Ami gasped, she could almost feel Makoto's lips on her neck.

_"__I __love __the __way __your __skin __tastes after __a __long __day __at __work__…__the __salt __on __my __lips __drives __me __crazy__…__the __moan __you __let __out __as __I __lick __around __your __breasts__…__touch __your __breasts __for __me __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

Ami ran her hands over her still covered breasts, her fingers brushing over her hardening nipples.

_"__I __love __it __when __your __nipples __get __hard __against __my __palms __as __I __massage __your __breasts__…__Pinch __your __nipples __for __me __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

Ami moved one of her hands under her bra and gasped as she pinched a painfully erect nipple between her fingers.

"Makoto…" Ami moaned.

_"__Sometimes __when __I __can__'__t __sleep __I __lay __in __bed __naked __and __touch __myself. __I __have __fucked __myself __to __many __intense __orgasms imagining you under me writhing in pleasure, I miss everthing__about __you __Ami__…__I __want __to __feel __you__…__I __want __to __feel __how __wet __you __are__…__are __you __wet __for __me __Ami?__" _Makoto asked, trying to keep her voice level with just the right amount of innocence.

At this Ami felt her groin moisten, the low rasping of Makoto's voice was driving her crazy.

_"__Do __you __think __about __me __at __night __in __bed __Ami?__' _Makoto asked.

"I always think about you Makoto." Ami replied in a strained whisper.

_"__What __do __you __think __about?__" _ Makoto asked.

"How badly I need you to touch me…how badly I need you to fuck me…fuck me Makoto…" Ami replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ami wasn't usually assertive in bed. Makoto figured this new speech was due to the fact that they were a world apart, and because she missed her Thunder Goddess. Rarely would Ami command Makoto, but for now, just for now, she wanted Makoto to know how badly she wanted to be fucked.

_"__Unbuckle __your __belt__…__and __take __off __your __pants__…__what __color __is __your u__nderwear?__" _Makoto asked.

She could hear the clink of the buckle and the zipper on Ami's slacks come undone. If her plan worked she knew that she could get Ami to orgasm spectacularly. Ami sat down back in her chair, clad in only her bra and underwear. Ami was on fire, liquid heat pooled between her legs. If she didn't take care of this soon she was sure she would explode.

"They are green…" Ami replied in a weak voice.

_"__I __love __the __way __you __sound __when __you __get __wet __for __me__…__how __wet __are __you __Ami?__" _Makoto asked.

"Mako…I don't know about this…" Ami stammered.

Makoto knew that Ami never touched herself like this. Her breasts and torso were fine, but when it came to between her legs, it was a different story. Makoto had to go slow with this.

_"__You__'__re __going __to __have __to __check __for __me.__" _Makoto persisted gently.

Makoto knew she had to build up Ami's confidence, make her love her body they way she did. She had the blue haired woman where she needed her to be, she knew how to handle the Ice Priestess. And a groan on the other end told her that Ami had taken the bait. Ami could feel the wetness through the flimsy fabric of her underwear. The groan told Makoto that Ami had soaked through her underwear. Ami moaned it was no use pretending that this phone call wasn't turning her on. She wanted Makoto to stop because it was turning her on, but she wanted to hear her voice, she need it.

_"__I __can __tell __by __your __breathing __that __you__'__re __soaking __wet__…__take __off __your __underwear __Ami__…__your __bra __too__…"_ Makoto said.

All protests died in Ami's throat, Makoto was going to get her way tonight, and she removed her bra and underwear.

_"__Are __they __off?__" _Makoto asked.

"Yes." Ami replied.

_"__Now __climb __on to __your __desk.__" _Makoto instructed.

Ami raised her eyebrows and cleared off her lap top and files, gently setting them in her chair before she climbed onto her desk. She rested on her back, placing her head next to the phone.

_"__Spread __your __legs __for __me.__" _Makoto said.

Ami spread her legs just enough so that she could imagine Makoto between them.

_"__Tell __me __how __wet __you __are.__" _ Makoto said.

Ami snaked her hand down her toned abdomen, past her bellybutton and between her legs, the heat that met her hand was intense, she groaned as her cunt swallowed her fingers in her wetness.

"So…wet…" Ami breathed, her breathing becoming heavier as her level of arousal was spiking.

_"__I __love __the __way __you __moan __and __writhe __under me __as __I __move __my __fingers __around __your __cunt__…__touch __yourself __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

Ami rubbed her self slowly, the heat was getting even more intense as she heard Makoto groan on the other end.

_"__Moan __for __me.__" _ Makoto cooed.

"Makoto…ahnnn….please…" Ami moaned.

Ami wasn't sure what she was begging for. Was she begging for the brunette to stop because she was about to explode? Was she begging for her to continue because she wanted to explode? Ami wasn't sure which it was all she knew was that Makoto was driving her crazy and she wanted release. Makoto had to admit that this phone call was turning out rather well; she was pleased to hear that Ami was cooperating with her so willingly. Even though Ami was rarely stubborn when it came to sex, she trusted Makoto.

_"__I __love __how __good __and __wet __you __get __when __I __move __my __hands __down __your __thighs, __kissing __down __your __neck__…__the __groan __as __I __slide __my __fingers __inside __of __you__…" __Makoto __continued._

Ami decided that his wasn't so bad since a certain brunette was talking her through this. She had never explored her body in depth before, and she had to admit that it was quite enjoyable. No anatomy text book could prepare her for this; it was something she knew had to be done by her own hand. It helped having her girlfriend coaching her through this.

_"__I __want __you __to __slide __your __fingers __inside __your __cunt__…__but __do __not __touch __your __clit__…__save __it__…" _Makoto instructed, keeping her own mounting desire in check.

Ami arched as she easily slid three fingers into her self. She gasped as the heat engulfed her fingers, liquid heat spilling out around them.

_"__Let __me __hear __you __as __you __fuck __yourself.__" _Makoto panted.

Ami turned eight shades of red at Makoto's request. She wasn't as vocal as the brunette; rarely did she lose control like that. Ami rarely denied a direct request from her Thunder Goddess.

"Ahnnn…Makoto…it feels so good…god…" Ami moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself.

Makoto was driving her crazy.

_"__I __love __the __way __you __sound __when __I __fuck __you__…__the __way __you __say __my __name __as __my __thumb __brushes __your __clit__…__touch __your __clit __for __me __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

Ami moved her thumb over her clit; she let out a shuttering gasp as she felt the wave start.

"Oh…god…Mak…oto…" Ami moaned, she was close.

_"__Ami __stop __for __a __minute__…__open __the __bottom __left __drawer __in __your __desk.__" _Makoto said much to her displeasure.

Ami reluctantly removed her fingers and looked through the drawer. She gasped as she pulled out the ten inch vibrator from it.

"Makoto…Are you sure about this?" Ami asked her voice on the edge of panic.

She had no idea how to go about this, Makoto knew she had only been with two men in her past, and she had never used a vibrator before. Not to mention this one had a clit stimulator, she was afraid now.

_"__You __can __do __this __Ami.__" _Makoto said reassuring her girlfriend.

Ami swallowed audibly and resumed her position on her desk.

_"__Push __the __shaft __inside __of __yourself.__" _Makoto instructed gently.

Ami took a deep breath and slowly moved the vibrator inside herself. She instinctively arched her hips forward as the shaft filled her up, putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit.

"Makoto!" Ami moaned.

_"__Turn __it __on.__" _Makoto panted.

Ami pressed the button at the base of the shaft and the reaction was instantaneous. Ami moaned loudly as she lost herself in the sensation of the vibration on her clit, and Makoto's panting voice on the phone.

_"__Say __my __name __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

"Makoto…gods…Makoto!" Ami said as she pushed the vibrator in and out of her core.

_"__Push __it __in __harder__…__I __want __to __hear __you __scream__…" _Makoto said.

"Ahnnn….mmmm…Mako…god!" Ami screamed.

Makoto could hear the bucking of Ami's hips against the vibrator as she moved the shaft faster inside her, hitting the desk with each thrust of her hips. Makoto could see her lover's face in her mind, she was close Makoto could feel it.

_"__I __can __tell __by __your __breathing __that __you__'__re __close__…__you __always __become __a __little __more __vocal __as __you __cum__…" _ Makoto said.

"Please…make me cum Makoto!" Ami moaned loudly.

_"__Push __it __into __your __clit __Ami, __rub __it __hard__…__cum __for __me __Ami.__" _Makoto said.

Ami's mind was racing, she had never felt this much pleasure before in her life, and she was shocked that it was coming from her own hands. Makoto knew how to get her going, the sound of her voice giving her instructions was driving her crazy.

_"__Cum __for __me __Ami.__" _ Makoto urged.

Ami gave one final thrust, running her fingers over her clit as the vibrator moved with her.

"Makoto! I'm cumming! Oh god! Fuck Makoto!" Ami moaned loudly.

Makoto gasped as she heard Ami cum for her, her own underwear soaking through from her small orgasm. She could hear Ami's breathing start to normalize and she no longer heard the vibrator anymore.

_"__Ami __are __you __still __with __me?__" _Makoto asked.

"I'm…here…" Ami panted.

_"__I __love __you __Ami.__"_ Makoto whispered.

"I love you too." Ami replied.

Makoto sighed; she knew that Ami had to get back to work.

_"__I __should __let __you __go;__I __know __you __have __some __things __to __do __before __you __call __it __a __day.__" _Makoto said.

"Yes, just one thing I have to do before I leave. I should go home and get cleaned up." Ami said.

_"__I __will __call __you __tomorrow.__" _Makoto said.

"I will be waiting." Ami replied.

_"__Bye __Ami.__"_ Makoto said.

"Bye." Ami replied.

Ami picked up the receiver and placed it back down ending the phone call. She got down off her desk, and with shaking legs she dressed and straightened her desk back the way it was. She considered the vibrator for a moment. How had Makoto known it was there? Because she sure as hell didn't remember leaving something like that in her desk. She smiled and placed it in her purse zipping it shut. She grabbed her keys, turned off the light, locked the door, and walked to the parking garage. She got in her car and she drove home, mulling the day's events over in her tired brain. Then she noticed that her migraine had gone away.

"Makoto…you knew that would help my head…cheeky…" Ami said to herself as she pulled into the garage of the apartment building.

"I am so tired." Ami said to herself as she unlocked the door.

"I think I could make you even more tired." A voice said from the darkness.

The light came on, illuminating the goddess that was Makoto Kino.

"Makoto! You have been home this whole time?" Ami asked in utter shock to see her girlfriend sitting there on their couch, fully clothed, and holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I wanted to surprise you." Makoto said setting her cup of coffee down on the table in front of her.

She advanced on Ami embracing her. God how she missed the way Ami fit in her arms.

"I'd have to say this is quite a surprise." Ami said taking the bouquet of blue roses from her lover's hands.

They shared a brief kiss. Makoto shut the front door as Ami put down her purse and briefcase.

"I will put these in some water." Ami said walking into the kitchen.

A few silent seconds passed.

"I think that I should pay you back for that phone call earlier today." Ami said walking back into the living room.

"That's alright, I'm good." Makoto said.

"Oh but I must insist Mako. I missed you so much. Please let me." Ami asked moving closer to the taller woman, backing her into their bedroom.

"If you insist." Makoto said smiling, she knew she had lost, Ami was irresistible.

"I do." Ami said kissing Makoto.

"I'm going to fuck you to the most intense orgasm you have ever had." Ami rasped in the brunette's ear.

Makoto groaned at Ami's words. There was no hint of humor in her statement, this was real, and Ami was serious. And with that Ami lost all pretence she gently pushed Makoto on to their bed. In one motion she pulled Makoto's shirt and bra up and over her head, throwing it into a pool of light blue fabric at her feet. She gently squeezed Makoto's large breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers. Makoto groaned and threw her head back, losing herself in the sensation.

"Ami…" Makoto whispered.

Ami smiled at the reaction she was getting, this bold new side of her seemed to have an effect on her Thunder Goddess. She pulled her hands away much to Makoto's displeasure and quickly removed her own shirt and bra, allowing it fall to the floor where it joined Makoto's previously discarded shirt. She kissed down Makoto's neck, stopping briefly to suck on her pulse point, leaving a small hickey on her neck, as her hands worked on Makoto's belt and zipper. She moved her hand inside the waistband of Makoto's jeans and met an intense wave of heat from between her girlfriend's legs.

"You're so wet Mako…." Ami purred in her girlfriend's ear.

She moved her fingers inside Makoto, moving them at a painfully slow pace, refusing to give any attention to Makoto's clit.

"Ami…please…" Makoto panted, leaning her head between Ami's breasts.

"Please what Mako-chan?" Ami cooed, still moving her fingers inside her.

"Fuck…please fuck me…I need you…" Makoto rasped looking into Ami's ice blue eyes.

Ami removed her hand and took off her own pants, then pulled Makoto's jeans off along with her underwear. She reached down for something Makoto couldn't see, the emerged a few seconds later with the ten inch vibrator that Makoto had skillfully talked Ami into using.

"Are you ready for me Makoto?" Ami asked moving between the taller woman's legs.

Makoto nodded and moved back up onto the bed so that they were both laying on it. Without any further hesitation Ami spread Makoto's thighs apart and thrust the vibrator inside her core. Makoto gasped as the shaft moved inside of her, molding into her heat. She instinctively moved her hips forward causing the shaft to go deeper inside of her.

"That's it…take it Mako…do you like it?" Ami whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Yes…oh god Ami!" Makoto moaned loudly.

Ami loved the way Makoto sounded when she was inside of her. Ami captured a nipple between her teeth and sucked lightly, rolling it between her teeth.

"I'm going to make you cum…will you cum for me Mako?" Ami asked against the brunette's chest.

Before Makoto could answer she turned on the vibration, forcing a shuttering gasp to escape her lips. She bucked wildly against the shaft and Ami moved it in and out roughly. Ami was never this aggressive or dominate in bed, but this new feral side of Ami's sexuality was turning Makoto on more than ever before.

"Cum for me Mako." Ami whispered rubbing the vibrator against her clit.

"Ami…Oh god Ami!" Makoto moaned.

"Keep going, cum for me." Ami whispered again, this time more aggressively.

Makoto couldn't old out any longer; she needed release, a release only Ami could give to her.

"Ami I'm cumming!" Makoto screamed as an intense orgasm racked her body.

Ami continued to move the shaft as Makoto rode out her orgasm.

"I love the way you sound when you cum. You fight against the pleasure, but then you finally succumb, screaming my name like the goddess you are." Ami said pulling out the vibrator and turning it off.

"You sound…even better." Makoto said between pants.

"It was all thanks to you Mako." Ami replied laying down next to the taller woman.

"All I did was talk you through what you already knew Ami. You just needed a little persuasion." Makoto said wrapping her arms around Ami.

"You can be very persuasive." Ami said smiling.

"I know." Makoto replied.

"Next time you leave…maybe I will have to do a little persuasion of my own." Ami said snuggling closer to the thunder priestess.

"Hmmm…we shall see how well that works." Makoto said.

A comfortable silence passed between them.

"How did you get that vibrator into my office without me noticing?" Ami asked breaking the silence.

"Your receptionist. He let me into your office two weeks ago. I am actually surprised that hadn't noticed before now." Makoto replied.

"I don't spend too much time in my office…unless of course it's lunch time." Ami said.

"I do enjoy eating lunch with you Ami-chan." Makoto said.

"You usually skip right to dessert Mako." Ami said giggling.

"I can't help it, you taste so sweet, I have no choice but to skip to dessert." Makoto said.

Ami sighed, she was happy to have her soul mate back in her arms again.

"I'm tired, let's get some rest." Makoto said pulling the covers over their bodies.

"Goodnight Mako." Ami said.

"Good night Ami." Makoto replied.

And with that they both fell into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
